Bella is Ticklish
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Emmett is left alone with Bella while the girls are out shopping and the guys are hunting. What happens when he realizes Bella's ticklish? Jacob too.From tween books Eclipse, before BD. Rated mostly for some B&E fluff,mild kisses. Minor Marley&Me spoilers
1. Ticklish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marley and Me, or Twilight, or any of the characters.**

**Bella is Ticklish**

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett watching the end of _Marley and Me_. _I_ was in tears. _Emmett_ thought I was hilarious, crying over a dog, and that wasn't helping, it only made me cry harder. I happened to like dogs; I'd wanted one but Edward said it really wouldn't be a good idea with a houseful of vegetarian vampires and Charlie wouldn't want to take care of it, unless it served the police, but they already had one police dog and that was enough. I guess I did sort of get one, Jacob… That wasn't a good thought to have right now, because now I just saw Jacob in Marley's place, they're both so silly and fun and full of life and if I ever… I can't think anymore more I'm too upset and I really need to stop anyway, both thinking and crying. Because, consequently, the harder I cried, the more pronounced were Emmett's chuckles. Edward wasn't going to be happy with him when Edward came home. Edward had gone for a quick hunting trip with Jasper and Carlisle, and Alice and Rosalie were having a shopping day. So that meant I got stuck with Emmett as a babysitter to keep me company. Edward had promised to be quick, left at eleven, back by one. Well, it was noon now and two hours alone with Emmett was still way too long for my health. He had told me that I would really like this movie about this dog, "the worst dog in the world". It sounded cute and funny and hearing Emmett laugh, when it's not at me, is fun. He didn't tell me the dog died! I love dogs!

I guess Emmett was finally feeling guilty or something, because he stopped laughing for a second to really see me curled up and my face puffy and red from the tears and in a frown. He likes seeing me embarrassed, but I'm still like a little sister to him, so maybe he just finally saw how upset I really was and wanted to cheer me up, because he started to, what he probably thought as comforting, pat me knee. That was a mistake. I couldn't help myself. I let out a giggle. Oh no. Emmett froze, confused, and then got a wicked grin on his face. I moaned silently to myself. Why, oh why did he have to pat me there, why couldn't he have just hugged me or tried my back? Emmett tried again, a little more pointedly, brushing my knee. Unwillingly, I let out another giggle. Emmett was really smiling and chortling now.

"Emmett," I begged and warned in a hoarse voice.

"Bella," he answered in a playful tone that could not be good for me. He knew. Then he went completely at my knees and feet. I was laughing, trying for breath.

"Bella's ticklish!" Emmett laughed. Then he went for my sides.

"NO!" I screamed as he started tickling my sides. That was where I was really, really ticklish so I was laughing in screams now. I actually called out Edward's name for help.

"EDWAARRD!" I yelled. Emmett laughed harder. I was in tears now, I was laughing so much and he wasn't letting up. He was having too much fun, but too much longer and this was going to become painful. He was tickling me everywhere now, my sides, my feet, knees, and under my arms. I let out another shriek, but then Emmett froze and stopped. I didn't even bother to think why. I was gasping for air curled on the ground, thankful for a break, but then I heard a voice I'd recognize anywhere, even angry, like now.

"Bella? BELLA! Emmett! What did you do to her?!" Edward yelled. He was home!

I started snickering through gasps. Edward was home, he was in the doorway and he was concerned for me and mad at Emmett. Emmett looked terrified. With my breathing almost relaxed, I jumped up and ran to his side. He pulled me into a comforting, protective embrace.

"Emmett," Edward growled again. Emmett was silent and then saw Edward's face. I'm sure Edward could still hear my heart trying to get back to normal speed.

"Bella's ticklish," I heard Emmett mutter sheepishly, but then he grinned widely. "It entertain…" Edward's look cut him off, though he looked down at me with an almost amused expression, almost.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, uncertainly. I could feel my face was still red.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now." I glared at Emmett, so did Edward.

Carlisle and Jasper just appeared in the doorway as well, looking slightly amused, though Carlisle maybe a bit more on the apologetic towards me and disapproving and annoyed toward Emmett.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to sit down? I want to talk with Emmett."Carlisle announced.


	2. Apologies

"_Edward, why don't you take Bella to sit down? I want to talk with Emmett."Carlisle announced._

* * *

Edward looked like he wanted to talk with him too, probably would later, but lifted me up gently in his arms and brought me to his room where he set me down on the golden bed he'd gotten for when I slept over. He put his hands on my face. Their coolness felt good, he probably knew I would like that better than a washcloth. He started brushing my hair and I leaned back into the soft pillows.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward asked softly.

I sat up a little to look at him. "Emmett said I would like the movie _Marley and Me_ because it had a really funny, misbehaved dog in it. It sounded good and I like hearing Emmett laugh, when it's not at me, but he didn't tell me the ending was sad and the dog died so I started crying. Emmett started laughing which only made me cry harder. The more I cried, the harder he laughed," I hoped Edward yelled at him for that. It wasn't very nice. Edward didn't look too happy right now, but I'm pretty sure the angry look was for Emmett. I continued, but leaving out the part about Jacob, he wouldn't like that, "But, I guess he finally felt guilty or something and was maybe trying to comfort me because he went to pat my knee. Well, as you know now," I paused for a second, annoyed and embarrassed, "I'm ticklish. Emmett realized that when I let out a giggle, while so upset, when he touched my knee. He enjoyed himself then."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. I don't know what I was thinking, leaving Emmett, alone, with you. I promise that won't happen again," he paused, "I guess you could even go to Jacob's next time if Emmett would be the only other option." I brightened, but tried not to too much. He saw it anyway, of course he did. He just smiled back gently, but I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I didn't deserve him. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I smiled. When he pulled back, he was truly smiling, no sadness anywhere I could detect.

Then, though, "If you don't mind though, love, I'm going to go have a chat with dear brother Emmett," he almost growled at the end. I laughed expectantly and Edward grinned.

"Can I come with you?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Sure. For the sake of Emmett's health, actually, it's probably not a bad idea. I don't care if you're upset and ticklish. That was too much, and there are other ways to get you to smile." He said gently, with a smile himself- to me- I saw the fury in his eyes at Emmett. I smiled, anticipating. I was mad at Emmett too. Emmett hadn't been fair.

"Emmett," Edward said softly, too polite. I smirked when I saw him whip around and then hurry to explain himself before Edward could say another word.

"HeyEdwardbro. YouknowIloveyouboth,Shewasupset. I was just was trying tocheerherupnoharmdone." He said so fast, I hardly understood what he said. ("Hey, Edward, bro, you know I love you both. She was upset. I was just was trying to cheer her up, no harm done.")

"Emmett," Edward said again, too politely, too slowly, and too quietly. Emmet was quiet, "Emmett. I don't care. It was your fault in the first place she was upset and there are other ways to cheer her up!"

"Hey now, I didn't know she would go all weepy over the silly dog," Emmett lamely said, defensively. Edward glared, and pulled me tighter, probably trying not to attack Emmett.

"You don't really expect me to believe that, we both know _exactly_ how much she loves dogs," he basically growled, his voice tight on the last word. Maybe he didn't need me to mention Jacob and he already realized another reason for me to have been so upset.

Emmett's face fell, defeated and now actually looking sorry, catching on too. Wonderful, he'll probably tease me about it later. Actually, with Edward's fury right now, maybe he won't.

"Oh, right, but… she is ticklish. You have to admit, right, it's funny?" it came out as a question.

I saw Edward's lip twitch and Emmett relaxed a fraction of an inch.

"There is something very important to humans, Emmett, called breathing. There is a point where you need to stop." Edward responded a little more gently.

Oh no, _seriously_! Before he could let Emmett off the hook I added, "That's right. I thought I was going to pass out." Edward's face got frantic. Good.

"She didn't though. I was going to stop before that happened," he said quickly, and added at Edward's also doubtful face, "Honest."

Edward sighed. I guess he was done being mad at Emmett, mostly, I guess I kind of was too, because next he said, "Emmett, apologize."

Emmett relaxed a bit and did. "Sorry, Bella. I should have warned you about the movie and maybe I did, no, I did, take it too far with the tickling." Wow, he actually sounded sincere. He'd corrected the maybe, though, at Edward's face. I guess Edward still had an egging, continue-face because, lying now, I was almost certain, "It won't happen again." Edward sighed, probably catching the lie, but let it go.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, probably looking for forgiveness. He probably honestly didn't want me mad at him. Fine, then.

I sighed, "I forgive you Emmett. You were just playing."

Edward looked a little surprised at that, to what part, I could never be sure, but seemed satisfied and kept me with him as we walked off, never leaving my side, for the following week. That was fine by me.


	3. Jacob

_That was fine by me. _

* * *

AN: This chapter was added due to several requests for a third chapter. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written upon requests, rather than completely, orignially, my own idea. Hope it turns out that you all enjoy it! Again, this chapter was written only because of requests. The story idea originated just as a random thought I had with a friend if Emmett ever found, if she was, that Bella was ticklish. I originally never thought of adding scenes to it with Jacob or more. This was intended to just be a short little shot with Emmett and Bella. I consider this story complete. I love all the reviews and hits I have recieved and am very greatful for them and that everyone loves this story so much. If you have a specific idea for a chapter, I may consider it, but I don't want to deviate too much from the original thought of just a ticklish Bella short shot with Emmett.

* * *

That Saturday, however, Jacob called to see if I wanted to hang out in La Push for a bit-I hadn't been down in forever. Edward had said that he didn't mind me hanging out with Jacob anymore and he seemed to be holding true to that promise, and I really did want to go see Jacob because it had been a while.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly Friday afternoon.

"Yes, love?"  
"Um, Jacob called. He wanted to see if I would hang out with him tomorrow?"

Edward smiled tightly, "Do you want to go, Bella?"

"Yes," I answered with an apology in my voice. It just didn't seem fair this way, that because of their stupid treaty, even though they obviously could get along, I still had to choose.

"Bella, you know I don't have a problem with it, especially after getting to see inside their heads. I just want you to be happy. If you want to go, it wouldn't hurt for me to get Emmett back just a bit for last weekend."

"I thought you were over that!" I laughed.

Edward chuckled, "I'm not mad at him anymore, no, but Emmett tends to get on your nerves now and then anyway, and mine, so payback for then, for us this week, and in preparation for the future."

I laughed. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Make it good," I smiled.

"Goodnight, love. You should call Jacob. I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Thank you, Edward."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I reached for the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I could never be sure who would pick up, but it was who I wanted. I couldn't help but smiling.

"Bella! Hey!" Jacob called.

"Hey Jake! I thought about it and decided…you're just not annoying enough to stay away from. Tomorrow still good?"

"Not annoying enough, huh? I could change that."

I groaned. Jacob laughed. I hope this wouldn't be a mistake. No, I had fun with Jacob, when he was being good.

"Kidding, Bells. Sure, what time?"

"How about I meet you at your house at 10 tomorrow morning? Or is that too early?" I asked, thinking about how little sleep he sometimes got.

Jacob ignored it, "10's awesome! Can't wait to see you Bella!"

"Night, Jake."

"Come on, you should get to bed," Edward said gently. I nodded my agreement. It was starting to get late.

Upstairs, tucking me in he smiled and gently, but still effectively, ran one finger down my side. I giggled once and glared at him, but then we both started laughing till Edward started to hum my lullaby. I was asleep in minutes.

Next morning I woke up and he was still there, of course.

"Would you mind if I still drove you down?" he asked as I was getting breakfast. I sighed. I hated this, that he still wanted to chaperone me like I was five, but it wasn't much so much to ask. How about a compromise, just in case? We were good at compromising.

"Can we take my truck?" I asked. Now Edward groaned. "Just so it's easier to get home," I explained.

"Can I drive?" Edward asked.

I smiled, "Just don't kill it." He smiled.

At 9:55 I was in the passenger seat of my truck and Edward was driving to La Push.

At the boundary line, I knew it because he leaned over to kiss me and got out of the car for me to take the wheel, I asked him again to have fun with Emmett. He just chuckled and wished me the same with Jacob.

Jacob was waiting on his steps. He didn't even wait for me to get out of my truck before he ran over, picked me up and gave me a hug, too tight as always. But, at least, he set me down before I had to remind him, again.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" he asked.

"Why? You couldn't figure out what to do own your own?" I teased. He always asked me this. He laughed.

"The beach is warm today," he suggested.

I looked at the sky, gray, but calm, and then the dark ocean. Yeah, right. "To you maybe."

He laughed again, "Come on," he said pulling my hand anyway.

To my surprise, there actually was a warm wind down on the beach. I kicked off my shoes, the sand felt good, too.

"Told you," Jacob said, smug.

"Alright, you did. What now?"

We were walking just above the tide line in the soft sand, but a wave sent the water past it over my feet. I jumped back. It was cold!

Jacob laughed, and then leaned down, cupping his hands. I backed up.

"No…" I warned. He just laughed and splashed me with the cold water. I sucked in a breath and was about to go punch him, when I remembered that was not a good idea.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Forgive me?" He asked, seeing my expression.

I sighed, "Fine," and let myself fall down on the sand. Jacob mirrored my movement, but his hand caught my side. Why, oh why, please, no, please, don't! I giggled. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"The sand tickled," I lied, desperate.

"Sure, sure," he said as he reached for my side again, and again, involuntarily, I laughed.

"You're ticklish!" he laughed. Please, not again!  
"No, I'm not," I lied, backing up.

"Bella, you really need to learn to lie better than that."

"Jacob, please. Edward really won't be happy."

That decided it for him. Stupid. "Like I care," he laughed, tackled me and assaulted my sides.

I couldn't scream, if I screamed, Edward would probably hear me, and that wouldn't be good.

"Jake," I said through my teeth. He just tried my knee. I laughed harder, tears coming to my eyes. I used them.

"Jacob," I sobbed through gasps.

He stopped and looked at my face. "Hey, Bella, come on. I'm sorry. I was just playing. I'm sorry."

I stood up, "No, you're not. You're just as bad as Emmett! You both have too much fun!"  
Jacob took a sharp breath in. So, he didn't like being compared to the Cullens? Too bad. "Bella, come on, please? You said yourself I wasn't annoying enough. Guess this makes up for it?"

I kept walking back to his house to my truck, but answered, "You know very well that was a joke Jacob."

He grabbed my shoulder. I whispered under my breath "I should start bringing a crowbar. Never there when I need it." He heard me.

"Bella, sweetheart, come on," he looked at my face, "I'm sorry."

This time he did seem a little serious, but still not enough, I could still see him fighting a smile. And, why did he have to call me sweetheart. Why did Jacob always have to ruin our time together!?

"Goodbye, Jacob," I answered firmly. Did he hear a more permanent meaning? _Did_ I mean it that way? Because, suddenly his face was frantic.

"Bella," he choked. He paused, "Bella, I'm sorry you're upset. But, I was just goofing off. What was so wrong? And, why I am I just as bad as your bloodsucker friend? Though, them being the bad guys works. Bella, please, stay."

I shut the door. Maybe I'd have answered him, if he'd been nice. I guess he realized his mistake.

"Oh, jeez, Bella. Come on!"

"I rolled down my window, and yelled, "You and Emmett both get entertainment form my pain and klutziness and I'm sick of it! Soon enough it won't be a problem and I'm very much looking forward to that!" I hit the gas and left him frozen.

Edward caught up to me after I was apparently over the line for a minute. I pulled over. In a second he opened the door, saw my face, set his jaw, but pulled me tight to him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong. What happened?" he asked, worried.

"Jacob," I growled, "is just as bad as Emmett!"

Edward smiled tightly, "What happened?"

"Same thing as Emmett last week! Jake found out I was ticklish and had fun with it!"

Edward growled. I looked up, surprised.

"Are you okay?" we asked together.

Edward smiled wryly, "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I could break his jaw, if you want me too."

I laughed, "Are you okay? I mean, yeah, I'm annoyed, but he didn't actually hurt me, not really. So, thank, but no, it's okay." I said.

"I'm fine. Jacob and I will still have to talk, though." Edward answered.

I was still mad, but I was beginning to see that I'd let this get out of hand, "Edward, no, don't. It's fine. I'm overreacting. Jacob was just being Jacob, just goofing off."

"Bella, he upset you. He could have hurt you."

"Edward, when was the last time someone was injured from a tickle attack?" I laughed at my own question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides, I think I was mad enough at him without you."

"Alright, then," he sighed

"Hey, how did it go with Emmett?" I laughed. So did Edward.

"Give and take, but we had fun."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"Do you want to go home, or to my place?"

I smiled, it was still early. I still wanted to have a good day, and the way Edward said _place _gave me an idea.

"Our meadow?" I asked.

Edward smiled and tossed me on his back. And we were running to our meadow.

When we got back to Charlie's that night I had calmed down considerably, so had Edward for that matter, though he was still not completely happy with Jacob, but was willing, by my request, to let it go. He'd do anything for me, I would know. I briefly wondered if I'd ever be able to do something to prove to myself that I deserved him. I picked up the phone like I had this morning, sighing. Of course he answered right away. Jacob was always waiting by the phone for me to call when he knew he'd upset me.

"Bella! Bella, I'm sorry."

"I don't fully believe that Jacob, but I am sorry too. You were just playing. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess we both screwed up then. Because, okay, yeah, you freaked out, but I should have backed off when I saw you weren't into it. How about this, next time, if you want to, I promise to be good, and you can break something of mine?"  
I laughed, "Jake, I'm not entirely sure that's possible, you being good, I mean, but, alright. Forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess. Me?"

"Yeah. See you, I promise."

"Alright, night Bella."

"Night, Jake"

Edward just started humming my lullaby like every night. I guess boys will be boys, no matter what species. But, at least, like I told Jacob, I'd have my payback soon enough when it would no longer be a problem for me. Because, for now, I might as well just accept it: I'm ticklish, and for whatever reason, everyone, yes, even Edward, finds it amusing.


End file.
